


Fabula Nova Kisstalis

by Qu_Marsh



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_Marsh/pseuds/Qu_Marsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Fantasy-related fills for Tumblr kiss meme prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightning/Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Hope & Lightning cheek kiss_

Lightning returned to her base bearing the marks of a hard day's worth of questing: dirt covering her boots, claw marks on her tunic, dents in her armor.

But even super-soldiers had their limits, and magic powers notwithstanding, Lightning was still a human being. She flopped down in the nearest chair and let out a heavy sigh. 

"Welcome back!" Hope called from the other room before he stepped in and saw the damage. Oh, dear. What kind of trouble had Lightning gotten herself into this day? He was going to be up for hours cleaning and polishing to get her ready for tomorrow. 

Not to mention it was a different project every day: first polishing her set of black armor, then ironing out a pink dress, and now stitching up Light's new blue tunic and polishing the huge two-handed sword. 

"Honestly, Light, it's like you _try_ to get yourself in trouble just to see how I'll patch you up," he tut-tutted as he gathered up her weaponry. 

A smirk crossed her face, and he was reminded that he was one of the lucky ones who got to see the Lightning with the sardonic sense of humor, not just the swashbuckling hero Lightning that most of the world saw. "Heh, maybe." 

Not that Hope really minded. He'd been on the front lines before, and staring down giant behemoths and tonberries only made him fear that he wasn't strong enough to carry his own weight. He'd rather be helping out their hero behind the scenes, where the two of them understood how valuable he was even if the public didn't. 

As he unlaced and removed Lightning's shoulder armor, he stopped to massage his soldier's weary shoulders. He was happy for every opportunity to support her, and his hands pressed deep into her tense muscles, slowly pushing away the day's stresses and wounds. He watched her scowl evaporate into a look of relief, and she turned to plant a grateful kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."


	2. Zell/Selphie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Zell & Selphie, collarbone kiss_

Zell's firm arms hold their bodies close together as he kisses along Selphie's face: around her cheek, under her hair, behind her ear. She sighs, her breath heavy with _need_ , and even the sounds of Yuffie practicing her harp in the other room can't distract her now. Her hands scrabble on Zell's back, seeking to pull him even tighter and closer, partly out of desire, partly to steady herself with the way he's making her _squirm_.

She kisses him once on the lips, their tongues playing together briefly, and then he's moving down her neck, each kiss bringing him another step closer to her collar. It's slow, painfully slow, but his teasing forces her to attend to each sensation, each little quadrant of skin he's exploring. She exhales again and her back arches, almost overcome with more than she can handle. 

Finally, he reaches the end of her neck. He tugs down the collar of her shirt just enough to kiss the edge of her collarbone. It feels like the tantalizing suggestion of something more: still relatively chaste, but just on the edge of what he _really_ wants to do to her. And she needs more; she wants to feel every part of his desire for her. 

She pulls her T-shirt over her head and tosses it away. "Was this what you wanted?" she taunts him. 

Zell kisses her collarbone again, full on this time, and then they fall backwards onto the bed, hands grasping, lips meeting, fingers exploring.


End file.
